Witches,Shamans & Veelas
by Whitesaber
Summary: Hermione is in love, but to scared to say anything. An old friend gives her a bit of a push that she needs. Chapter 1 Has been edited for safety I'm placing a AU warning on it just in case: H/F, Gabrielle/OC & Ginny/?
1. Chapter 1

"You're in love with her," a heavily Spanish accented voice said.

"WHAT?" yelled her companion.

"You heard me." The Spanish voice chuckled.

"I am not!" denied the younger witch.

"Uh huh. Care to tell me what you were dreaming about this morning at around 3am?" The Spanish woman loved teasing her friend.

"Umm... nothing?" said a very red Hermione.

"Uh huh. So the loud moaning and whimpering coming from your room was just my imagination?" Ria said while sipping her coffee with a grin on her face. She knew who the girl was dreaming about and it was about time that Hermione face the facts.

"Ria, I am not..." Hermione closed her mouth when she saw Ria hold her hand up.

"Are you forgetting something?" Ria pointed to herself, "I'm a shaman. First, I know when you are lying to me. More importantly, I know when you are lying to yourself. So don't give me this _I am not_ bullshit." Ria placed her empty coffee cup on the counter, and then began making a cup of coffee for Hermione. She added the sugar, milk and a dash of cinnamon, and then held it out for Hermione.

Hermione took the cup sipped it, turning it in her hands. She knew there was no point in denying it. Ria was right. "What am I supposed to do, just come out with _Fleur, I'm in love with you_?" She sighed. A shadow flew overhead, and landed next to her. Hermione smiled at the large eagle as he caressed her cheek.

"See? Even Tiny agrees. And yes, technically you could just tell her like that. I personally love the whole blunt thing _but_, I also know that isn't your style when it comes to the ladies."

Ria walked over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder "Minny, it's killing you inside. You barely get any sleep. If you do sleep you either have a nightmare from hell or a wet dream that wakes me up! Neither are really conducive to a good night's rest," Ria chuckled, "although the wet dreams are always nice."

Hermione blushed; she remembered her dream from last night. Fleur had her up against a wall, making love to her. She shivered as she recalled feeling those long elegant fingers deep inside her, the half Veela's tongue on her neck, biting her hard enough to make her cum. Which she did… in her sleep.

She had never had a wet dream like that until she realized she was in love with Fleur. When she woke that morning she had to hop in the shower first thing because she knew how sensitive Ria's nose was. If she hadn't, Ria would have teased her no end.

Tiny and Ria just looked at each other, and then back at Hermione. Tiny took a piece of Hermione's hair and pulled lightly. Hermione handed a small piece of meat to the large bird, blushing. Ria got a small message from her avian friend.

Now I wonder what you're thinking about hmm?" Ria laughed lightly

Hermione blushed some more. Unfortunately the nightmares were just as bad if not worse. Some of the mild ones she could control, but the worst ones were of Fleur being tortured to death by Death Eaters, or worse, Voldemort, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Ria shook Hermione out of her thoughts when the Spanish woman's voice called from the living room of her home." Come on, woman. Let's get you to the airport."

The two girls laughed as Tiny tried to get in the car with them. He loved Hermione to death and didn't want to see her go. After four tries at getting him back in the house, he finally gave up and sat on his perch on the roof looking down at them, clearly upset that Hermione was leaving without him.

"He is crazy about you, you realize that?" Ria said as she turned onto the highway.

"I've never been much of an animal lover, but he makes me laugh with his playfulness." Hermione smiled.

"Not to change the subject, but are you going to tell her how you feel? Or are we going to have to take matters into our own hands and talons?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Hermione.

Reaching over, Ria patted the girl's leg. "Relax. I won't." She then grinned wickedly, "at least not yet."

Hermione gave her a dirty look, but Ria just smiled. They rode the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying the music and each other's company. The girls finally arrived and checked Hermione in, and then walked to her gate.

"Minny, please think about what I said, remember, our worlds change in a blink of an eye. If anyone deserves love, it's you," Ria said to her.

"This coming from a woman who refuses to visit France because she knows her soul mate is there?" Hermione said to her with an eyebrow cocked.

It was Ria's turn to blush and look down, "you know why I haven't gone to find her. It would be hard for the woman. I won't put her through that." The last part of the statement was a mere whisper.

"Don't you think she should be able to make that choice?" Hermione said softly, and then took two fingers and brought Ria's eyes to meet hers. "Take your own advice."

Ria just smiled, and then said " Yes, oh great knowledgeable one. Now get on the plane. I'll see you in a month"

Hermione tilted her head. "A month?"

"Yes, I got a letter from Dumbledore asking me to help out with the creatures on your grounds. I agreed"

"You waited until _now_ to tell me?" Hermione put her hands on her hips, looking very angry. Unfortunately, the broad smile on her face ruined the effect a bit.

"Yes. So now you can start to worry about all the evil things I plan on doing to you so I can get you together with _Fleur Delacour_." Ria batted her eyes as she said Fleur's name.

Last call for Flight 147 to London

"Don't you even think about it!" Hermione hit Ria's shoulder. All Ria could do was to laugh even harder.

"Get on the plane, girl!" One last hug and Hermione was through the gate.

Once she was in flight she thought about Fleur. What was she going to do about it? Would she tell her? She couldn't just walk right up to her Fleur and say I love you. Although it didn't sound like a bad idea, it just wasn't her style. She loved to be romanced and in turn she loved romancing her partner. Granted she had never really had a partner except for maybe Krum, but she didn't care. She wanted to treat Fleur like the lady she was, and not some cheap whore.

Bill had called Fleur that one night while she was staying at the burrow. Oh, Bill didn't like it well when she got up in his face and told him what she thought of what he had said. He even tried to threaten her with his werewolf side, which she didn't even give a damn about. She had already been training for over two years. One of her first tests was on how to control a were-creature, so a semi werewolf didn't mean bullocks to her. She would be damned if someone was going to insult her heart. Lying back in her chair, she suddenly felt something in her coat pocket. Pulling it out, she smiled at Ria's handwriting.

_Minny,_

_I know it seems like I am bugging you to death about it, but in truth I just want you to be happy. The reason why I took the job at Hogwarts is not just so we can finish your training, but also to see if I can get enough courage to take the train over to France. You're right Minny, I'm scared as hell. So I know how you feel. Well sort of, 'cause I have no idea what this woman looks like except for when we meet in our dreams. All I know is that she has platinum blond hair, blue eyes and is French… not much to go on huh? It's a little frustrating. I never get to see all of her face. Anyway, see you soon. Maybe we can help each other get the courage to get our soul mates! Be safe and call me when you land!_

_Love,_  
_Ria  
_

Hermione smiled and folded up the letter. She snuggled back in the chair, looking out the window. She drifted into sleep, her last thoughts were of Fleur holding her tightly, whispering in her ear that she loved her. It was lovely, even if it was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a month she since came back from Puerto Rico and her summer visit with Ria. She stabbed at her roast, She missed her friend dearly but missed her cooking even more. She got used to the flair that Ria had with food, plus she missed the talks they had. Both of them were fighting against love even though they both knew that it was fruitless too. Not only that she still hadn't got the nerve up to talk to Fleur.

This sucks! I mean i can glare down a death eater in a heartbeat but i can't ask out the woman i love!

Her Thoughts were interrupted though as she heard a voice.

"OI! Mione what's wrong with you? You have been quieter even since you got back from visiting your friend." Ron jabbed at her.

"You got something going on with that shaman?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Hermione just sighed and shook her head

" You know as well as i do Ginny that Ria and I are really good friends, nothing less..."

"AH but there could be something more!"

Just then Hermione caught the soft scent of Fleur's, a mix of lilies and rose. Her whole body began to tremble and she felt herself get very wet. She then realized what the tables conversation was about and wondered if Fleur had heard anything that her companions had said. Trying to be sneaky about it she looked up and acted as if she was looking for more bread to go with her roast. Spotting the bread she dared to look up at the teachers table, impossible blue eyes were staring straight back at her. She knew Fleur had heard.

Damn...DAMN! this is not good.

Ginny watched her friend tremble, it made her worry, reaching out she whispered softly

" Hey you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine"

Hermione decided it was best just to forget dinner.

" I'm going to my room. I"ll talk with you guys later" Looking at Ginny she smiled softly

Hermione thought she would be a little brave hoping that the blond hair beauty would hear what she was about to say. She spoke Speaking a little louder then she then should have she told Ginny

" And no...We are just really close. There can't be something more, cause her heart is for someone else and so is mine."

Hermione looked over her shoulder one last time. Hoping that Fleur had heard her but this time though the object of her affections was looking down at her stew sadly. What she would give to see those blue eyes back on her again, to try take the sadness away, to feel that Golden Hair fall through her fingers...If she could only get the nerve to ask

Who are you kidding Hermione! You're scared shit less.

With that final though she got up and left for her room. Not knowing that a certain blue eyed Veela was watching her again.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and then back at Fleur. She started thinking back over the past month. A wicked smile forming on her face.

" Oh this is gonna be good."

What Ginny didn't realize was that she had her own secret admirer, watching her from across the room.

" What is wrong with me."

She paced the room for a while. Then finally gave up and fell back on the bed she stared up at the ceiling. She knew that she liked both men and women. That wasn't a big thing. Hell her best friend in the world was bi as well, hell both of her best friends were! She sighed again.

" What am i going to do?!"

She moved her legs back and forth, her arms covering her face. Every time she would look at Fleur her whole body react. She could feel the shivers run down her spine, the mere touch was torture to her , a torture she loved and heaven forbid that she would catch Fleur's scent. She would become so wet that many times she had to come back up to her room and relieve the pressure. She felt like a teenage boy doing that. Running to hide and play with herself. But she couldn't help it. The woman was... unbelievable! Oh her beauty was one thing but what got Hermione the most was her smarts. She giggled at the last word. Ria was rubbing off on her. Suddenly as if on cue a large eagle was taping at her window. Getting up she smiled at Tiny and grabbed the letter he had in his mouth.

" What are you doing here? I thought you would be traveling with Ria?"

He just tilted his head as if to say " Like you don't know." She laughed and sat on the window ledge opening the letter. it was a howler

" HERMIONE! WHEN IN HELL ARE GOING TO GET THE BALLS TO TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!"

Hermione dropped the howler and it just floated up looking at her. It was as if it was taping its so called foot at her.

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR WHAT?" Then it shredded itself.

Suddenly there was a nip on her shoulder and Tiny was handing her another letter.

" I don't know if i want to open this one."

Slowly she did, smiling as she heard Ria's accented voice flow over her

_Hey chica,_

Just so you know that howler was from Tiny not me. Although I agree with him. Its about time you told that woman how you feel. Don't wait too long mija. Remember what i said before you got on the plane. Sometimes it just worth taking the risk. Trust me on this... it's worth it. Oh and can you do me a big favor. Watch Tiny for me for a few days, I'm heading your way and he doesn't like being caged up. Thanks nina. 

_Love _  
_Ria_

Hermione smiled, then looked over at Tiny. He just stared back at her. Tiny was anything but, he was a huge Golden eagle that Ria had found as a chick and raised him back to health. He made a small noise and motioned to the jacket on her dresser, as if telling her to come outside. Changing out of her uniform, she pull a set of jeans & t-shirt out to wear, putting them on she heard Tiny Whistle at her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere!"

She could have sworn he was laughing with her. Suddenly he took off finding a place to land near the door that lead outside, she grinned and ran after him. What she didn't realize was that Fleur was sitting on the bench and heard everything that had happened in The small room.

Fleur's POV

She needed to think. Her mind kept coming back to Hermione. She had heard that the young woman had went to study under a friend in the Caribbean, but when Fleur saw her arrive at Hogwarts she though she was going to die right there from the shear beauty of the girl. Not that she didn't think Hermione wasn't beautiful, she had always that she was but she had gotten very tan, which brought out the young girls eyes. She shivered thinking about it. Those eyes she could lose herself in,they were like a deep dark chocolate, her smile could make her worse day go away just by seeing it & that hair! That wondrous, fabulous hair, all she wanted to do was run her hands through it. Or gently grab it and pull her head back so she could kiss her so passionately that the girl would whimper in her arms, wanting more. Shaking her head to clear it,she whispered

" Stop it! 'u are 'ust torturing 'urself."

Fleur said out loud.

"Oui, five 'ears of torture"

She whispered sadly, sitting next to the fountain in the gardens. Since the first time she had seen Hermione there was something she just couldn't figure out about the girl. At first she thought it was that she hated the girl, but then after a month she realized it wasn't hate that she felt, It was a longing. She couldn't' explain it. She was about to head back in when a large Eagle landed next to her, scaring her

" AH!"

She jumped back away from the bird. It just sat there looking at her, tilting its head to the side. They stared at each for a moment when it looked up at a window and then back at her. Tiny did this twice wondering if this blond could be the Love of his friends heart. She definitely looked the part. Ruffling his feathers a little he chirped at her trying to get her to sit back down. He had a howler for Hermione and if this Veela was the one he wanted her to hear it. Ria may have said not to interfere, but she never said that he couldn't let the woman eaves drop on the letter. Her chirped again and this time the woman walked towards him slowly.

" I see 'ou are not going to 'urt me but..."

Her sentence never finished as he shook his leg showing her that he had two letters. It was Fleur's turn to tilt her head. She moved towards him

" Did you want me to take the letters?"

Slowly she reached for them but he nipped at her hand. Quickly she pull it back and he chirped again, spread his wings and took off towards the window. She stood there in shock for a second them decided she was going to head in, but the Tiny fore saw this and flew right in front of her pushing her back towards the bench by the fountain to the point where she finally fell back on it. He landed at her feet and shaking his head no. She just sat there looking at him. These were the times where he wished Ria was with him. Taking off again he flew to the window keeping an eye on the Blond witch.

Fleur watched as the window opened, she gasped as she realized who it was

" What are you doing here? I thought you would be traveling with Ria?"

She heard , then she she heard yelling

" HERMIONE! WHEN IN HELL ARE GOING TO GET THE BALLS TO TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!"

A pause

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR WHAT?"

Fleur heard the distinct sound of a howler tearing itself up. Then Hermione again

" I don't know if i want to open this one."

She couldn't help herself, she smiled hearing Hermione's voice. She had dreamt of it for so long and yet she knew...

" wait...tell 'er she loves 'er?"

Hermione was in love with someone. Not only was she in love but it was a ... WOMAN! She placed her hand against the cool stone of the bench. If she would been Standing she would have fallen. Looking back at the window she saw Tiny looking down at her and could have sworn he was smiling at her. Thats when she heard the last part of the other letter

_Sometimes it just worth taking the risk. Trust me on this... it's worth it. Oh and can you do me a big favor. Watch Tiny for me for a few days, I'm heading your way and he doesn't like being caged up. Thanks nina. _

_Love _  
_Ria_

The voice was definitely a woman's, it had an odd accent ,one she couldn't place but had heard before. She got up, walking towards the lake. She needed to think. Hermione liked women, not only does she like women but she was already in love with someone. A part of her hoped and wished it would be her but she knew that was not possible. Most people thought that Fleur was happy with who she was, but in truth she was very insecure when it came to relationships. She had a brief thing with Bill Weasley but that did not turn out well at all. He was controlling and always thought she was looking at other men so she ended it quickly, very quickly in fact. They only dated for 4 months and within the first month he started following her, by the second he started verbally abusing her, but on the 4th month all had changed. He went to strike her, but she had enough of his silly games and transformed holding onto his Wrist daring him to try that again. She saw the fear in his eyes, then the anger that a woman like her could easily stop him. He left vowing he would get her back, she told him that she was not one of his little girls who would bend to his will. She shivered remembering it all. The only people of the Weasley family who understood was Ginny & Molly. They had seen how Bill treated her and warned her to leave him. Not because they thought he was too good for her but that Fleur was too good for him and his controlling ways. She still stayed in contact with the two Weasley women. Thankful for the companionship they gave. Molly knew of how she felt for Hermione. She was the one who told her to go for it,but she told Molly she couldn't do that. At least not yet, not until she was sure that Hermione returned those feelings as well. Sighing she looked over the lake wishing to be able to hold the girl.

Tiny saw Hermione run towards him. Quickly he flew up and circled her then flew towards the blond woman

"Tiny! Where in hell are you going?!"

Hermione was already out of breath. She continued running after him.

"TINY!"

"How does Ria put up with all his energy!"

Not paying attention to where she was going she ran into something soft. What ever this soft thing was, she was taking it with her to the ground.

"OOF!"

"Mon Dieu!"

Legs and arms tangle, bodies trying to fight to get up but only falling back down. Finally the Blond witch got the upper hand and pulled the brunettes hands over her head pinning them there.Tiny watched the two would be lovers and chuckled. Humans can be so funny. He had a soft spot for Hermione, but for some reason he was getting one for the Veela. Maybe it was cause part of her was in him, that and he loved her hair. It had the same color of his feathers.

"OUCH! DAMN ..."

Hermione stopped in mid-sentence. Her body began to tremble...

OH MY GOD!

Opening her eyes slowly,she was surrounded by cascading blond hair, the most intoxicating smell, and searing blue eyes. Fleur was on top of her. Her legs straddling her waist. Her hands pinned above her head.

Sear blue eyes looking at me... oh gods...she feels so good on me

She couldn't move... all she could do was stare deep into those eyes, inhale that scent...

Fleur decided to go back to her small cabin when she saw the eagle again. He landed on the large Boulder she had been leaning against. He chirped once again and just as she was about to step towards him , she felt herself being slammed hard by someone. Falling down she tried to break out of the hold this person hand on her

"OOF"

'MON DIEU!"

She struggled with whom ever it was, thinking for a moment it may be Bill. Straddling & Grabbing the attackers hands she pinned them over the persons head.

"OUCH!DAMN..."

Fleur knew that voice, she felt the body underneath her tremble. Slowly she looked down she whispered

" 'erimone?"


	3. Chapter 3

Witches, Shamans & Veelas

Chapter 3

Tiny flew down and landed right next to them, catching the attention of both women. As they turned simultaneously to look at him, Hermione could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He did this on purpose!

"Tiny," she hissed, "I am so going to hurt you."

He just puffed up a little and chirped again, then flew off to go fishing. Both women watched him take off, and then looked back down at each other.

" 'ermione..."

"Fleur..."

Fleur slowly let go of Hermione's hand, levering herself up into a sitting position. As she moved, she once again felt the young girl shiver.

"Are you..."

"PROFESSOR DELACOUR!"

Both women jumped at hearing Snape's voice, but the jump also served as a bit of pleasure for Hermione pushed up and into Fleur's center. Both girls moaned inwardly, trying not to let the other know that it felt so good.

"I will be telling Dumbledore about..." he hesitated in a momentary loss for words, then waved his hand to encompass the situation. "THIS!"

As if on cue Dumbledore stepped out from the trees.

"Tell me what Severus?"

Snape turned around and gestured to the two women.

The older wizard just smiled. "Ah yes, well, accidents do happen."

"You cannot be serious! Look at their positions! That is NOT an accident!"

Dumbledore sighed. Sometimes Snape even got on his nerves...

"I saw what happened, so yes it was an accident. Now Severus, I need to speak with Ms. Granger and Professor Delacour alone."

Snape huffed and then walked off. The old man just smiled down at the two girls and offered his hand to help Fleur up. She took it and rose to her feet, then stood aside as he reached back down for Hermione.

A loud splash was heard and all three turned to see Tiny with a very large fish in his talons, Hermione looked at him as he landed on the boulder and began eating.

"I have a bone to pick with you!"

Tiny looked up and chirped, then continued eating. Hermione just shook her head and spoke, "I honestly don't know how Ria puts up with you."

Dumbledore smiled while Fleur covered her mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

"Speaking of your friend, Ms. Granger, I need you go to the airport and pick her up." He said

Hermione was still brushing herself off when she heard that Ria was arriving today, "Airport?"

Dumbledore grinned, "Yes."

Hermione and Tiny looked at each other, and then back at Dumbledore. At this Fleur couldn't help herself, and let out a giggle.

"How on earth did you convince her to board a plane?"

He just smiled. "I have my ways." Then turning to Fleur he spoke, "I believe your sister is arriving via train today as well. Why don't you accompany Ms. Granger and pick Gabrielle up at the station first, then you three can pick up Ms. Vera. Mr. Weasley has been kind enough to lend us his car to pick up both girls. We both know that Ria will be in no condition to be Apparated back here."

With that he handed the keys to Fleur and left.

Fleur looked at the keys in her hand and Hermione found the ground very interesting. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

Oh god...how am I going to control myself

* * *

Finally arriving at the train station, they stepped out of the car.

"Zat was ze strangest zing I 'ave ever done!" Fleur mumbled as she stumbled out of the car. Hermione Giggled

"You get used to it. Although, Muggle cars are a little different, you actually drive them. They don't drive themselves."

" SOEUR!" Both women turned to see Gabrielle running towards them, and then she jumped into Fleur's arms, which knocked them both to the ground.

" GABRIELLE!" She laughed, and hugged her sister tightly.

Hermione laughed softly watching the two sisters interact with each other. She could tell that they had a very close bond. Not wanting to interrupt them she saw the youngest Delacour's suitcase and placed it in the back of the car. She glanced at her watch, with a grin on her face. Fleur looked so happy talking with her younger sister. She could see her entire face light up. It warmed Hermione's heart. So she leaned against the car door and waited, they had time plenty of time.

**10 minutes later**

"MON DIEU! I'm so sorry 'ermione."

Gabrielle looked at her sister, and with a mischievous grin on her face she whispered in French, "this_ is the woman you have been pining over for 3 years?"_

"Yes_, do not say anything."_

"She's_ beautiful Fleur. She has grown so much."_ Gabrielle looked Hermione over slyly. "_And in all the right places."_

"_SHH!"_

Gabrielle laughed as Fleur turned a deep red. Hermione wondered what Gabrielle had said to Fleur. Fleur smiled softly at Hermione

"We should get 'our friend now. Oui?"

Hermione just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. The smile made her shiver and melt inside. This is INSANE! A mere smile and I'm hotter then hell! Gods… what in hell am I gonna do?

She didn't get to think much on it though, because Gabrielle started speaking.

"Fleur?" Hermione chuckled, watching Gabrielle circle the car, the young girl's tone questioning. "Are we getting in zis zing?"

"Oui"

Hermione opened the door for Gabrielle to take a look inside.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it. Hop in"

"I do not believe 'ou"

"It will be alright petite soeur," Fleur laughed

Gabrielle just cocked an eyebrow at her, and then climbed into the back seat. The other two women climb in and soon they were off to the airport.

The two sisters chatted back and forth about family gossip, and their parents, then they hit the subject of boyfriends, which made Hermione just extremely jealous even though she knew she had no right to be. Gabrielle noticed it but decided not to embarrass the older woman. But Fleur noticed and inwardly smiled. Hope began to blossom in her heart.

Unexpectedly Gabrielle let out a loud EEP, then pointed to a plane coming very close to the car.

" IZ IT GOING TO 'IT US?"

Fleur turned a worried look at Hermione who laughed softly.

"NO it's just coming in for a landing, and if I am right..." She closed her eyes and concentrated. "That's Ria's plane." She smiled

Fleur thought it was the most beautiful thing she had seen, but Gabrielle thought Hermione was making fun of her.

" Why do 'ou laugh? I do not know zing about muggles!" the girl huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hermione chuckled as she turned to face Gabrielle.

"No, you've got it all wrong. I'm not laughing at you. I'm wondering how Dumbledore got Ria on the plane. She hates flying. She hates it so much she gets extremely sick."

Hermione's smiled faded. For some reason it bothered her that Gabrielle didn't believe her. She didn't have time to dwell on it though, for the car stopped. They all stepped out, both sisters looking around.

"Zis place is…"

"HUGE!" Gabrielle said finishing her sister's sentence.

Hermione flashed a full-blown smile at them. "Believe it or not there are bigger airports."

She started towards the door then stopped, and looking behind her she giggled. Their faces were ones of shock, fear and awe. Walking back to the two sisters, she grabbed their hands and pulled them along.

"Wait till you see the inside."

Once inside they couldn't believe all of the lights buzzing, and people driving what they assumed were mini cars, but suddenly Hermione stopped at a large wall with writing on it. She had yet to let go of Fleur's hand, even though Gabrielle had pulled hers away. Gabrielle smiled wickedly at her sister.

"Enjoying_ the feeling?"_

Fleur tired to glare at Gabrielle but it didn't work, her face flushed and there was no point in trying to say she wasn't. So she just ignored her younger sister for the moment.

Hermione was so engrossed in finding Ria's gate that she didn't notice a thing.

" Lets see flight 741...arriving...AH! Gate 4B" Then she took off dragging a very happy Fleur with her, followed by a giggling Gabrielle.

Arriving at the gate, Hermione finally realized that she had been holding Fleur's hand. Letting it go she whispered

"I'm sorry..I .. ummm"

Fleur shook her head, but smiled softly. "Itz alright"

Suddenly people started coming out of the gate, some running to catch another flight, while others grabbed loved ones tightly, kissing, hugging, and murmuring how they missed each other. Finally after everyone came out a lone woman was seen leaning against the wall. One of the stewardesses came up to the woman asking her if she needed some help, but she just smiled politely and said she was alright. Standing up a little straighter the young shaman walked towards her friend, looking every bit as green as the grass outside.

"Oh my," was all that was heard from Hermione. She ran up to her and grabbed her bag, and helped Ria sit down. Ria began speaking in Spanish.

"_I hate it with a passion... It's not natural...Don't ever want to do it again..._"

Fleur was astonished by the way the woman looked. Her hair was a very dark brown, wavy like Hermione's but much more in control. A small section of it had been braided in the front with very colorful beads in it. Her skin was of a very lite mocha color. She was short as well, only standing about 5 feet tall. On her right hand was a leather covering that wrapped around her palm then moved to cover part of her wrist. Her clothes looked to be made out of leather, soft leather, but leather none the less. Suddenly she heard Hermione begin to speak, pulling her out of her musing.

"Hey, you gonna be okay? You're looking greener then normal."

"I Didn't know green was a normal color for me," Ria moaned, leaning forward in the chair, her face in her hands.

Hermione laughed and sat next to her rubbing her back, Ria looked up at her, smiled over at the two blonds, and then looked back at her friend.

" Intros would be nice."

Hermione looked over at Fleur and Gabrielle, who were looking back at them, one with interest and the other with a small look of jealously on her face, but before she could say anything Ria got up

"Oh goddess..." She ran to the restroom.

Hermione shook her head, laughing at her friend. Getting up she picked up Ria's bag and followed her. "Come on, this is going to be a long trip back. She isn't fond of towns."

All three went into the bathroom, and saw Ria leaning against the sink, rinsing her mouth out. Hermione handed her a paper towel.

"Grazias," Ria whispered

"You're welcome. Think you can make it back to Hogwarts?"

"Si, as long as we are not blinking back or what ever it is you do. I don't think my stomach could handle that right now."

Everyone laughed; Fleur was the one who spoke first

" Itz called Apparating, and no we are in za... car?" Looking over at Hermione to make sure she got it right. Hermione blushed and nodded

Ria would have teased her friend but right now all she wanted to do was to get the hell out of here and on to solid ground. Suddenly she felt her stomach turn over again.

" OH COME ON!" She turned her head and splashed some more water on her face, moaning again. "Why in hell did I agree to this?"

Hermione smiled. "I don't know but I do know a second reason why you came..."

Ria looked up at her, water dripping from her face.

"I have but one word for you...France"

Ria closed her eyes, a shiver passing over her. "Oh yeah."

Fleur and Gabrielle looked at each other and wondered …

**What's in France?**

* * *

They walked slowly back to the car and finally were headed back to Hogwarts. Although this time Hermione was in the back seat with Ria's head in her lap while Gabrielle and Fleur were up front. Hermione ran her hand through Ria's hair.

"You sure you gonna be alright, Ria? I've never seen you this bad before"

Fleur perked up when she heard the girl's voice. She looked in the rear view mirror to see how close they were. Maybe she had misinterpreted the signs. She saw Ria move her head in Hermione's lap. She wished that she was there instead of the mocha-skinned girl.

"Yeah...it… it just gets worse the closer I am to her," she moaned.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But we are over 1091km from France!"

Ria grimaced. "Try that in miles please? My brain hurts too much to convert it."

Hermione was about to answer when Fleur spoke up, "It'z 678 miles."

Ria then realized that she had never gotten the girls name, although Ria had a good idea who she was. Turning over in Hermione's lap she looked up

"Thank you." She closed her eyes; her stomach was doing flips again. "I shouldn't have moved."

"Ria?" Fleur asked, noticing the green look coming back. Gabrielle had been very silent thinking about Ria. Somehow she was familiar to her, then it hit her... her dreams... she sounded like the woman in her dreams. Looking over to her sister she whispered.

"Soeur, I zink we should stop ze car."

Hermione gazed up at them and then back down at Ria, agreeing with Gabrielle.

"I think that is a very good idea."

"Me too," whimpered the sick shaman

The car stopped, and Ria climbed out and headed to the trees. Once she got there she proceded to empty her stomach... again. Hermione pulled out a bottle of water, while Gabrielle pulled out a peppermint from her bag. She handed it to Hermione who looked down at the mint then back up at Gabrielle.

" 'ere,it will help 'er stomach some." Gabrielle

"Thank you," whispered Hermione and she took off after her friend.

Fleur watched Hermione go aid her friend, and she spoke softly in French. "You_ have been very quiet since we have picked up Ria. Is everything ok?"_

Gabrielle just stared at Ria. "Do_ you remember the dreams I used to have when I was younger?"_

"Yes._"_

"_They started again, but this time more..."_ Gabrielle blushed and looked up at her sister who merely smiled

"Wet_ dreams?" _

"_Yes" _

Fleur giggled at this. She remembered her first true wet dream, she says first true one because the others just felt like a release and nothing more, but the first one she had about the one she loved scared the hell out of her.

"_Do__ y__ou think that she is the woman in your dreams?"_

Gabrielle started pacing the length of the car. "I_ don't even know if it __**is**__ a woman."_

Fleur just looked at her sister & shook her head. "You_ know its a woman, even __**I **__know its a woman." _

Gabrielle gave her a dirty look, then sighed, "I know, but still..."

Fleur held her hand up. "We_ will talk more later. I don't think you want to talk about it with them being so close."_ She then nodded to the two girls walking back. Well, one was one walking back; the other was leaning heavily on her friend shuffling along.

Gabrielle didn't say anything, but opened the door for them.

Hermione climbed in and Fleur and Gabrielle laid Ria down once Hermione was comfortable. Nothing was said in the car for a good 20 minutes, and then Ria spoke up softly. "I'm really sorry. I know we could have been there by now."

"Itz alright, it gives us time to zee the countryside," answered Fleur

Hermione's hand was stroking the girls' hair again.

"Besides that gives us time for you to tell us, you weren't suppose to arrive for at least two more days! How in hell did Dumbledore get you on a plane?"

Ria chuckled. "Well, he said it was really important that I get here as soon as possible, something about Hagrid. Which I am hoping means that he **finally** asked Madam Maxime to marry him. So in turn for me..." If it was possible Ria turned greener and trembled, "flying here, I get to have a cabin out in the woods instead of staying in that castle. Nina, I don't think I could deal with all of that stone around me. It's almost as bad as flying!" She moaned again.

No one heard Gabrielle's breath hitch when Ria said Nina, no one except Fleur who had a shit-eating grin on her face. Gabrielle looked over at her sister and frowned. "Not_ a word!"_

"_Not so great when its happening to you, is it?" _Fleur just gave her a wink, and was about to speak again, but a moan from the back interrupted their banter.

"Ria try and get some sleep," encouraged Hermione.

Ria just stared at her friend, whispering, "Sleep? I don't think so Minny. I'm too close. I won't have any control over my dreams. My luck I would have a wet dream, like you did on your last night in San Juan."

Hermione turned beet red and hit her friend on the arm. The two women up front laughed. "You must be feeling better, cause you are teasing me."

Ria laughed softly, and closed her eyes again. "Si, that mint Gabrielle gave me is helping a lot." Ria started to fall asleep but not before she asked, "have you told her yet?"

"Go to sleep Ria." Hermione whispered

"I'll take that as..." She yawned softly, " a no, then."

Hermioine ran her fingers lightly over Ria's eyes, whispering again, "Go to sleep."

"But...I didn't get to.."

"Sleep"

Ria nodded her head but finally got out, "thank_ you so much for the mint Gabrielle. It helped my stomach," _then she fell fast asleep.

What shocked the other two women in the car was that Gabrielle answered back... in Spanish.

* * *

I just want to thank my beta reader on this... you rock! also ... i'm like addicted to reviews so please.. review, review, and review! (laughs) Even share your ideas on how the story should go:) i may use them in this one or the other four i have started lol

thanks again


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Here is the forth chapter for all of you. I'm sorry that it has taken a little longer then usually but i think it was so worth it! To my beta readers THANK YOU! You Ladies are le AWESOME! Trust me readers those two have to put up with a lot of mistakes! lol As always to my wife for putting up with me while i go off the deep end with this story. giggles i even printed out some photos to get ideas from... and please remember TO TASTE THE RAINBOW! hehe**

* * *

Chapter 4

The women stayed silent once Ria had fallen asleep. Hermione kept her hand on Ria's waist, looking out the window. Fleur gazed up at the nightsky, while Gabrielle was lost in thought.

Fleur couldn't take it anymore, she had to know, and not wanting to be rude she spoke in English..." Gabrielle, how ez it zat 'ou know Spanish?"

Gabrielle stared out the window and then looked back at her sister. "I ... 'onestly do not know. I first noticed it while at ze ..." She tried to remember what Hermione had called it.

"Airport," Hermione whispered. "I was wondering as well, because your French accent didn't even come through. It was as if you were Spanish."

"Oui, she ez right, Gabrielle, 'ou 'ad no accent whatzoever"

Gabrielle just stared out the window again. She didn't understand it herself. "I don't know," she repeated. "Ze moment she began to speak, I could understand 'er, even when she spoke en Spanish." She sighed, letting her forehead lean against the cool window. " It…" she couldn't say it. She prided herself on the fact that she could control her emotions so well. On being fearless when others would tremble. She didn't like this feeling at all.

Fleur reached out and touched her sister's arm gently, Gabrielle turned to her. "It frightens 'ou?" Gabrielle just shook her head "Non," she whispered softly "it terrifies me." Gabrielle turned back to the window, and sighed as she began to draw small pictures on the fog-covered glass.

Hermione had stayed silent, letting the two sisters talk, until she saw the symbols that Gabrielle had drawn on the foggy window. "Gabrielle, have you seen those symbols before?" Hermione spoke loud enough for Gabrielle to hear her but quietly enough not to disturb Ria.

Gabrielle took a look at the small pictures; they were very simple in design, almost childlike yet she knew they held so much strength. Lost in her thoughts she whispered "Only in my dreams."

Hermione looked down at Ria, moving her hair just enough to see the small tattoo under her left ear. The same symbol that Gabrielle had just drawn on the window; Hermione looked back up and saw Fleur staring at her, then back down to the woman lying in Hermione's lap. Hermione moved Ria's hair a little more so Fleur could see the symbol. Fleur's eyes grew wide but Hermione quickly lifted her finger to her own lips. Fleur nodded that she would not say anything.

The silence in the car grew, with just the occasional whimper from Ria. Each time she heard it, Hermione gently stroked the girl's hair until she was quiet again. Fleur was curious about the young woman they had picked up; she closed her eyes and sighed, her thoughts running wild in her mind.

It would seem that Hermione and the young girl were very close, but where did they meet… and when? Were they in a relationship? Had they been in one? Would they be in one? What did the tattoo mean? What of Gabrielle's dreams? Was this the woman her sister had longed for since she was little? Would Ria understand their mixed heritage? For that matter would Hermione? She looked back at Hermione through the mirror; she had fallen asleep, as had Gabrielle. Fleur had been awake, lost in her thoughts for some time when she heard Ria move.

"Aye…my cabeza," Ria moaned as she slowly got up from Hermione's lap, rubbing her temples. "The next time a man asks me to go somewhere for him… remind me to say no," she said softly, so as to not wake Gabrielle and Hermione.

"'Ow do 'ou feel?" Fleur questioned her sympathetically

"Como una manada de unicorns decide to stampede through mi cabeza, pero not too bad." Ria's accent was always very thick when she first woke up, and she often forgot to stay in one language.

Fleur just stared at her. She finally saw the girl's eyes, and they were very different. She had heard of shamans' eyes being very deep in color but Ria's were truly different. She had one blue eye, and the other was green. It was the blue eye that caught her attention, as pure as the ice on the highest mountains in France, but where had she seen that color of blue before? A moment later it hit her, it was the same color as Gabrielle's eyes.

"_¿Cuanto tiempo hasta que llegamos Hogwarts?"_ Ria spoke again as she rearranged Hermione to lie down a little more comfortably in the car. Hermione whimpered softly, and then fell right back to sleep. Fleur watched Ria's every move. Ria gave the French woman a smirk.

"Relax, okay…I'm not going to hurt her," Ria said as she slid her leather jacket off and placed it over Hermione, and then leaned back against the window. They were silent for some time. "So how much time?" Ria rubbed her shoulders from the cold. That's when Fleur saw the tribal band on her left upper arm and another tattoo on her right, though she couldn't make out what that one was. Fleur had seen the tribal markings before, but where? She suddenly realized that Ria was speaking to her

"Excuze me?"

Ria shook her head and chuckled "How much time till we get to Hogwarts?"

"In zree 'ours."

Ria closed her eyes. "Great," she sighed, "I'm in a tube for almost 9 hours and now I 'm gonna be stuck in a box for another three! Oh hell no, we are so making a stop." With that she took a deep breath, smiled and opened her eyes quickly. "Are we near the ocean?"

Fleur was taken aback for a moment, and then nodded her head yes. Ria smiled, and then crawled over into Hermione's lap. Fleur was clearly not happy about this, nor was Gabrielle, who had just woken up. The sisters watched intently to see what the woman was going to do.

Ria straddled Hermione's lap, she leaned down and began whispering into the girl's ear. "Minny, despierta…" She waited "Minny…despierta" Hermione mumbled something, causing Ria to grin. Turning to Fleur she spoke "Remember what I am about to do, sometimes it's the only way to wake her up." Ria laughed inwardly as she saw the look of shock on Fleur's face. Did the shaman know her secret? Ria whispered again in the girl's ear "Despierta, Hermione…" then she bit Hermione's ear lobe causing the girl to jump. Ria fell onto the floorboard of the car laughing. "I knew that would wake you up!"

Hermione tossed the jacket to her friend, "OH, YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" Shouted the young English witch.

Ria continued laughing "Si, but it got you up didn't it?" Hermione glared at her. "Oh don't even try glaring at me. It doesn't work. Besides we are near the ocean. That means we are making a pit stop," Ria continued as she got up from the floor. Leaning over to the center console, she hit the dashboard.

"Oige, car? Think you can take us to the ocean real quick? I need to stretch a bit and you need to take a break." Abruptly the car veered to the left throwing Ria into Gabrielle. Luckily Ria caught herself, but it left her breasts level with Gabrielle's eyes. Ria looked straight into the witch's eyes. What she saw caused her breathing to seize for just a moment. This was the first time she really got a good look at the younger woman. Platinum blond hair, searing blue eyes, Flawless pale skin…for an instant Ria thought she was still asleep, dreaming.

The French girl took a deep breath. Ria's scent encircled itself around her body. The scent, that wondrous scent, akin to sage, coconut and something she couldn't place. Ria's breasts were so close to her mouth, she would be able to caress one of the Shaman's nipples with her tongue. _Damn that vest_ She thought to herself. Gabrielle let her gaze travel up the Shaman's body and into her eyes. What she saw nearly made her lose her precious control. Passion, untamed desire, fire… she let a small moan escape. She needed to control herself. She closed her eyes. Something about this woman was driving her insane… Could she be the woman from her dreams? What did the dreams mean? They were just dreams …right? Gabrielle hated second-guessing herself.

Hermione pulled Ria back hard and she fell into the backseat.

"Do you always have to wake me up like that?" Hermione said as she massaged her ear. Ria recovered a bit faster then Gabrielle, although that didn't mean she wasn't thinking about the look in the young Veela's eyes or the soft moan she had heard. She just happened to be very good at hiding her feelings. Taking one last glance at the girl she turned her attention to Hermione.

"SI! You take forever to wake up." Then she grinned wickedly. "Besides, you know you liked it." Ria got hit hard for that one. "OIGE! That hurts. You hit hard." She rubbed her arm.

"Well, you deserved that one," answered Hermione, who gave a fleeting look at Fleur. She was shocked to see the woman staring back at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. Ria just cocked an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

Without a warning the car came to a screeching halt, throwing both parties in the backseat forward. A mix of Spanish and English cursing could be heard. Everyone began to get out. Fleur leaned up against the car while Gabrielle came around and stood near her. Speaking softly in French, she asked her younger sister _"Are you alright?"_

Gabrielle looked over at the ocean for a moment, and then answered. _"No, but I will be."_ She watched Ria climb out of the car. _"Do you know why we stopped?"_

Fleur just shook her head. _"No, but I'm going to ask. I do not like being out here at night."_ Fleur was about to ask why they had to stop when there was shouting from behind her.

"Look here car; you could at least give us a warning!" Ria exclaimed. "At least flick the interior lights or something! I'm sure that Gabrielle didn't enjoy having my breasts shoved into her face!" She shouted at the car. Fleur and Hermione looked at Gabrielle. Fleur smiled while Hermione giggled at Gabrielle, who was looking everywhere but at them, and turning extremely red.

Ria walked towards the three women, tossed her jacket into the car, and then began walking towards the beach, "You three coming?" she said smiling as she reached for her vest.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What does it look like?" Ria answered as she took her sandals off, and then began to unbutton her vest. Sighing, Ria just shook her head, and continued undressing. She closed her eyes and felt all the elements surrounding her. They were a little different, but still it felt good to be out in them again. Folding her clothes neatly, she walked to the car and placed them on the hood. Ria was in nothing but her undergarments, which left little to the imagination.

Gabrielle's heart rate shot through the sky. _This woman is crazy! How can she go about… _

Ria realized that she had tossed her jacket into the car, and bent through the window of the car and rummaged through her jacket.

_Oh gods…_ Gabrielle whimpered. She could see the different markings on the woman's arms, back and legs. She also saw a few scars, which to Gabrielle made her even more beautiful. Gabrielle reached for the hood of the car, she felt light-headed. When had she forgotten how to breathe?

Ria finally found the small leather strip she always kept in her jacket, and then tied her hair up in a ponytail. She looked at the other women and sighed again. "I take it you two haven't had many dealings with Shamans?" Ria asked as she moved to take Hermione's jacket off.

"Non." Fleur answered, looking at her sister. Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, and held on to the hood of the car for dear life. Fleur moved a little closer to Gabrielle, grabbing her sister's hand, and squeezing it gently. Gabrielle took some strength from it and let go of the car.

Ria nodded, not seeming to see the reactions of the youngest witch. "I'm not too surprised. Our two worlds do not cross paths often." Ria tossed Hermione's jacket on top of the car, "Minny, you're not going to make me strip you are you?"

"Who said I was going to go swimming?" Hermione said to her, hands on her hips in a defiant manner. Ria smiled sweetly. Too sweetly for Hermione's taste, "I hate it when you smile like that." Ria didn't say anything, she just ran her hands up and over Hermione's shoulders as if she was going to kiss her, but instead she leaned in and whispered into the girl's ear.

"Look into her eyes." Hermione did as she was told and looked up into Fleur's eyes. What she saw astounded the hell out of her. The Veela's eyes were a scorching cobalt blue. She saw the type of blue at the bottom of a candle's fire, the hottest part of the flame, looking into those eyes. Hermione saw jealousy, pain, love, and most of all she saw an undying burning craving all directed towards her.

Ria moved back to look at her friend, and smacked her gently on the cheek.

Hermione mind's was still focused on what she saw in Fleur's eyes.

"So are you going strip?" Ria asked with a smirk. Hermione blinked a few times, she was still staring into Fleur's eyes. Ria spoke again, "Lioness." At hearing that Hermione quickly looked at Ria and whispered "Teacher?"

Ria pointed to Hermione's clothes. Hermione looked down, and then back up. Blushing profusely, she began to unbutton her shirt. Ria smiled, and then turned to the other two women.

"Okay, now let me explain a few things. As a shaman I need to be with the elements constantly. Back home I had no problems because I am used to them there, I know how to call them to me and they know how to call me; but here," she waved her hands about, "in a new part of the world, we are strangers." She turned back to Hermione, who was having problems with her jeans. Sighing, Ria fell to her knees in front of the English witch and continued talking while she began working on the stuck zipper.

"So since we are strangers here, I need to introduce myself. Let them know that I am here, that if they need me that I will help them, and vice versa…" Ria looked up at Hermione "Damn, girl! How did you get this so stuck?" She leaned in and took the zipper with her teeth, and then pulled the top of the jeans…suddenly her ponytail got in her face. "Minny, grab my ponytail while I get this damn zipper." Hermione once again did as she was told, not realizing the compromising position she was standing in with her best friend. Ria continued chatting away, although her words were a bit mumbled.

"Thank you, Minny… one of the quickest ways to introduce myself to the element of water is to go into the ocean." She let go of the zipper and pulled gently. "HA! I'm good." Standing up she continued her explanation. "Since all rivers lead to the ocean it's easiest to just introduce myself here. A good swim is one way I can cleanse myself, although once we get to Hogwarts I will have to do a much deeper one. I love a good smudging."

Fleur was absolutely livid. Watching this girl get near her Hermione like she had, touching her in a way she should be allowed to but wasn't. She closed her eyes, and then opened them only to stare into a pair of brown orbs several feet away from her. She let Hermione see everything that she felt, every deep emotion she had for the girl. Then when Ria dropped to her knees it was too much. She took a step forward only to be stopped by Gabrielle, who was shaking her head no. Fleur looked over at her sister, Gabrielle nodded towards Hermione.

Hermione was watching her again, no, she wasn't watching her, she was looking at her hands. Fleur looked down - she had partially transformed.

_Damn_ She closed her eyes, and forced herself to relax. Slowly her talons retracted back into her fingers. When she opened her eyes again she was surprised to see Ria inches in front of her.

Ria spoke in very hushed tones, _"I'm not a threat._" Ria's eyes flashed. Fleur took a step back.

"'Ou can speak…"

"_Veela? Yes I can. I'm telling you the truth when I say that I am not a threat to you or your love for our lioness,"_ Ria continued in the Veela language. _"Her heart belongs to another,"_ Ria cocked an eyebrow, _"but you already know that. You_ _have looked into her eyes_." Ria turned out of the way so that Fleur could see Hermione. Ria spoke once again "_The question is, what are you going to do with the information you received from them?"_ Fleur looked over at Hermione and stared deep into her chocolate orbs, and Hermione stared back, her expression unfathomable.

Hermione was in shock from seeing Fleur's hand change shape. It was a surprise seeing it, but it didn't frighten her. It had been right when she had grabbed Ria's ponytail. She had seen Gabrielle hold Fleur back. It had been as if Fleur was going to attack Ria. That's when she realized the position they were in, and she felt ashamed, as if she had betrayed Fleur. Fleur deserved someone better then her, someone who would be able to treat her like the queen she was, not some muggleborn who barely had enough galleons to get through the school year. Sure, she knew that she was smart, she was good at what she did, but she knew that most people just saw a muggle who knew a few fancy tricks. Sighing, she turned to the ocean when she heard a musical tone. Turning back she saw Ria mere inches from Fleur's face. She saw confusion, anger, and shock on Fleur's face while Ria's was calm. They stood this way for a few minutes. Then she felt Fleur's gaze on her. Fleur's eyes locked onto hers...The lioness in her took over. She let Fleur see everything, every little emotion she felt about her.

All of a sudden Ria clapped her hands, making the three women jump. "I'm taking my happy little Latin ass down to the shore to commune with the elements!" Ria grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the shore, leaving a very confused Fleur, and a flustered Gabrielle.

Fleur just stared at them as they headed down to the shore. What just happened? How Did Ria know her grandmother's language? Why did Hermione call Ria Teacher? Why did Ria call Hermione our lioness? She reached up and began to rub her forehead. She felt a very large headache coming on.

"_Fleur?" _Gabrielle spoke softly, _" Are you alright?"_

Fleur just smiled "_I could ask you the same thing_."

"_True, you could, but you already know my answer_." Gabrielle blushed, and then sighed. Leaning back against the car she watched the two women by the shore, Ria standing behind Hermione pointing to the horizon, giving her small touches. Gabrielle wanted to be at the end of those touches. She wanted to see those piercing eyes on her.

"_What have we gotten ourselves into little sister_?" Fleur said softly, following Gabrielle's stare.

"_I have no clue_." Gabrielle replied.

Fleur watched as Hermione turned to the car, but was stopped by Ria. Ria was shaking her head as if trying to explain something. She could see that Hermione was getting frustrated, but was willing to try again. Ria touched Hermione and the feeling of jealously came back. She watched as Ria walked behind her lioness, placing a hand on Hermione's left shoulder while Ria's right hand caressed down Hermione's right arm, intertwining with Hermione's hand. Fleur had to close her eyes. She was becoming very possessive of Hermione, which was not a good sign, at least not according to her grandmother. Suddenly she heard Hermione shout angrily.

"I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET THIS!" She watched as Hermione turned to walk towards them, when Ria pulled her back.

"Now you listen to me, Lioness. I will not have you give up on something like this. It's too damn important and you know it!" Fleur watched the interaction between the two. "Try again."

Abruptly Ria turned to the sisters and walked straight towards them. She stopped a few feet away, and spoke

"I need your help."

Fleur wasn't sure what to do. She looked over at Gabrielle, who looked back.

"_What could it hurt?"_ Gabrielle whispered.

Fleur turned back to Ria and nodded. Ria turned back to Hermione but stopped looking over her shoulder she smiled. "Gabrielle, why don't you come too?"

With that Ria walked back to Hermione. Gabrielle tried not to look at Ria's ass as she followed the shaman to the beach …the key word being tried. "_Merde_" she whispered and then heard a soft chuckle from her sister. _Maybe I should have stayed in France,_ Gabrielle thought to herself.

Hermione tried over and over again to pull the water to her, but it just wasn't happening. She couldn't get it in Puerto Rico, so why did Ria think she could get it here. She sighed again. Trying one more time she stretched out her hand and concentrated on the water, willing it to come to her, and yet again she failed. She was so frustrated with herself. Why did Ria think she could do this without her wand? She was never going to get this. She turned towards the car but was stopped. Standing right behind her was Fleur. Hermione took a few steps back.

"Oh no, you are not getting out of this. I have figured out why you are having issues calling your water element," Ria said as she turned Hermione back around to the water, and then Ria pulled her into the ocean about knee deep. "Close your eyes, and listen to the ocean for a moment. She has a lot to say to you." Ria went to walk back to the shore but Hermione grabbed her arm, a questioning look on her face. Ria just smiled, and splashed her with some water. "Close them and listen to what she has to say." With that Ria went back to shore.

Ria walked up to Fleur, once again she spoke in Veela. "_Are you willing to help me?" _Ria held up her hand. "_Let me rephrase that. Could you help me help Hermione?" _

Fleur just stared at the woman, then looked up at Hermione, who was letting her fingers touch each wave that came in. Hermione looked sad, and Fleur wanted nothing more then to take away that sadness.

"_Yes_."

Ria gave her a smile "_GOOD_!" Ria reached up and took Fleur's jacket off, folded it, and placed it on a boulder near by. "_This will get wet, and we don't' want that. Take your shoes off, and then follow me._" Fleur did as she was told. Once she had removed her shoes, Ria took her hand and led her to the water. She positioned her right in front of Hermione, facing her. Ria gave her the universal sign to be very quiet, then walked back to the shore. Fleur took this moment to drink in the sight of the witch in front of her.

Ria smiled as she strolled up to Gabrielle. She stretched out her hand. "Join us?" Gabrielle's mouth was dry, she took her coat off, and then her shoes, but when she took Ria's hand she felt a jolt of energy run through her. Looking up she saw Ria's blue eye brighten and heard the shaman take a quick breath. So she wasn't the only one to feel what was happening... Ria blinked a few times, and then slowly moved back to Hermione, pulling Gabrielle with her.

Fleur hadn't even noticed that her sister was there until she heard Ria tell Gabrielle to stand next to Hermione. She looked at her sister, who had a very flushed look on her face. Ria began to speak once again to Fleur in Veela "_I am going to ask her to look at your eyes."_

"_Why?"_ Fleur asked. Ria just smiled "_Because, she needs to see what its like to be truly loved. Only then can she understand what is happening to her."_

Fleur got a very worried look on her face and was about to ask what was wrong when Ria spoke up again "_It's nothing bad, so do not worry about that. Just let her see your eyes and everything behind them."_ Fleur nodded.

"Lioness, open your eyes."

Hermione opened her eyes and took a step back. There in front of her was Fleur, looking straight at her. "T - teacher?" Hermione stuttered

Ria just grinned "Relax, This is what I want you to do. I want you to look deep into her eyes, and tell me the colors you see." Hermione looked at Ria like she was mad, but she trusted her. She took two steps forward and stared into Fleur's eyes; she was so close to this woman that she could smell the roses and lilies on her. Slowly Hermione began to speak

"Sapphire's Flame, Cobalt, Azure…" Fleur slowly let her walls down and let her emotions be seen. "Cerulean, Passion, Storms, Confusion, Jealousy…"

Moving behind Hermione, Ria spoke into her student's ear "I asked for _colors_ not _emotions_." Hermione was about to break the stare when Ria's voice came back to her.

"Don't break the gaze." Hermione continued looking into Fleur's eyes, and the amount of passion that was flowing through them surprised Hermione.

"Memorize the colors…" Ria then grinned up at Fleur, who was staring at Hermione intently. "Now close your eyes." Hermione once again did as she was told. Ria then pulled Fleur to stand behind Hermione.

"Can you see the colors, lioness?"

"Yes"

"Then ask to see your friend."

Ria spoke as Hermione lifted her hand parallel to the water. She flipped her hand over and opened it, and slowly the water began to churn, waves moving in small circles, Hermione could feel that she was about to lose it when she felt a hand intertwine with hers and the scent washed over her again, roses and lilies. She felt the connection getting stronger and stronger and suddenly Ria spoke up again

"Open your eyes."

Hermione finally opened them. The first thing she saw was a pale hand interlaced with her outstretched hand. Looking over her shoulder she saw Fleur nested into her back. Fleur smiled down at her then nodded towards the ocean in front of them. Hermione turned and saw a very large otter standing in front of her.

"I did it!" The otter jumped up and ran around both Hermione and Fleur, slipping between their legs. "I did it!" Hermione laughed, as did everyone else. "I really did it!" She suddenly fell in the water, taking Fleur with her; her water element apparently liked to play and had decided that he was going to trip her. She quickly came up for air, while it sat there looking at them both with a smug grin on its face.

"Yes you did!" Ria laughed.

"But how?" Hermione asked as she tried to get back up. But her otter wasn't about to let her. He was having too much fun as he knocked her down again. Hermione laughed again, splashing water at the water element. Ria grinned

"Simple… you finally saw what you needed. You saw it, held it, and he came to you." Hermione looked away for a moment…she held it… she quickly turned to Fleur who was trying to get up, but the otter wouldn't let her. Hermione moved over to the French witch and helped her up. Then looked up at her teacher, "I was about to lose it… I knew I was…and then …"

Ria just smiled and held her hand up. "Let it be for now, Lioness. Tomorrow you can analyze it all you like." Ria dove into the water, and then came up quickly a few yards away. "Come and swim for a while, then we will head to Hogwarts!"

Hermione smiled, and then looked at Fleur. "Swim with me?"

Fleur smiled, and took the rest of her clothes off leaving her just as Hermione and Ria, in nothing but her undergarments. " I would love to." Then dove under the water, with Hermione close behind her.

Gabrielle was about to turn back to walk to shore when she felt something brush against her leg. Looking around she saw a small dolphin swimming circles around her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and saw Ria there.

"Stay?" Ria asked her softly.

Gabrielle whispered back to Ria "Alright."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this so far. I am having a blast writing it! Please review... i love reviews! :D Also i was wondering if anyone would be willing to do a photo or manip of the four and then later six girls. Just contact me if you wanna give it a shot;) i would love what you guys think.

Also i wil be posting a bio of Ria and how she fits in with Hermione. next chapter you will get a bit of background on how minny and ria meet :) well i hope lol


End file.
